Querida hermana
by AntoinetteAntis
Summary: Kaoru es dejada por su novio. Hundida en la desdicha, alquila una hermana mayor por Internet para que le enseñe a ser más femenina ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ambas se enamoren del mismo hombre? KaoruKenshinMegumi


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin Meiji Kenkaku Romantan no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka _Nobuhiro Watsuki_.

**Parejas: **KxKxE, SxM, AxM.

**Notas: **Las palabras que contengan este símbolo (*) serán explicadas en el _glosario_ al término del fic. Además de algunos personajes que no aparecen en el anime pero sí en el manga

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

El final que marcó un principio

* * *

><p>Ese extraño aroma a "hormonas", que tanto odiaba, se hacía presente en el reciente cambio de estación. Así es, llegó la primavera.<p>

Era estúpido pensar que la mayoría de los seres humanos comienzan a despertar instintos reproductivos en dicha etapa del año y más aún es creer fielmente en esa teoría porque no se encuentra basada en ningún hecho empírico observable.

Bueno, tal vez sí; Tal vez hubo alguna revolución Khun-nesca, de la cual ella no se haya percatado, que afirme dicho supuesto.

¿El punto?

Oh si. **Detestaba la primavera**.

- Tal vez sea primavera, pero en mi corazón siempre será invierno- suspiró. Allí estaba ella, sentada en una banca rota mientras que la mitad de la población de Japón admiraba con acumulada algarabía los cerezos que comenzaban florecer.

Otro Suspiro.

¿Qué más le quedaba? ¿Resentimiento? Bueno, eso no le quedaba, tenía de sobra…

**Flashback**

- Kaoru, tenemos algo de qué hablar- Alto, albino y de ojos verdes: Tsukishiro Enishi. Su novio, así es, ese hombre tan apuesto era su pareja.

No podía quejarse. Tenía todo lo que alguna vez deseo, aunque sea superficialmente, en una relación. En estos momentos tal vez no haya nada ni nadie que pueda arruinar el bendito y romántico climax.

Dirigió sus azulados ojos hacia los costados e hizo una vista panorámica del lugar: Apartamento de su novio, más precisamente, su living room. Luz ténue. Velas. Una rosa roja sobre un mantel blanco y Enishi sentado frente a ella…

Suspiró aliviada. Sabía que esto solamente tendría un desenlace bueno, aunque las probabilidades podrían resumirse en una distribución Bernoulli: Éxito o Fracaso. 1 o 0.

- ¿Qué sucede, Koishi(*)?- pestañó un par de veces tratando de parecer adorable. Al menos en apariencia quería lucir femenina frente a él. Le costó mucho trabajo conseguir que fuese su novio, muchos años de persecución y…

- Estuve pensando…-

¡ALERTA! Los hombres como Enishi no piensan, solo actúan._ -Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ésto- _se preocupó la joven Kamiya.

Él sonrió nervioso y trató de desviar su mirada frente al contacto visual que ejercían con desmesurada intensidad esos ojos grandes e inocentes.

- ¿Q-Quieres unos bombones?- tartamudeó mientras se apresuraba a buscar una cajita roja de chocolates.

Kaoru alzó una ceja- Eh… no gracias ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?-

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres un chocolate?- insistió nuevamente mientras acercaba la caja hacia ella.

La joven de cabello negro negó con la cabeza- Enishi ¿Suecede algo malo?- Por supuesto que sucedía algo malo, para empezar ni ella misma sabía el por qué pero lo llamó por su primer nombre y no con algún adjetivo calificativo.

El muchacho de ojos verdes y lentes a lo John Lennon suspiró- Está bien Kaoru, lo diré sin rodeos: Creo que nos tenemos que dar un tiempo-

Tembló; Sudó y sin saber por qué hasta sus venas se helaron. La muchacha cerró los ojos y trató de reconfortarse mentalmente-_ Hay que tomar las cosas con calma, tal vez escuché algo mal-_ se dijo- ¿Perdón? No entendí…- su voz, pese a que ella trató que sonase dulce, falló totalmente al salir de su garganta ya que ésta se hizo presente de forma ronca y con omitida melodía de elocución.

- No me lo hagas más difícil Kaoru- susurró- Creo que estamos yendo demasiado deprisa -

- ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?-

- ¿De seguro que no quieres un chocolate?- esta vez no esperó la respuesta de Kaoru y le encajó uno directo en la boca- Mira, no quiero terminar odiándote. Te quiero demasiado pero no de la manera que tú crees y si seguimos así terminaré lastimándote- suspiró con resignación al fin.

Corto circuito mental. Colapso. Las mariposas en su estómago que habían estado revoloteando por señales de romanticismo erróneas debido a la luz ténue, los bombones, la rosa sobre el mantel y velas se transformaron en gnomos vengadores dispuestos a salir de manera vocal de su garganta.

Escupe el bombón- ¿Entonces por qué me citaste aquí? ¡¿POR QUÉ LAS VELAS, LA VOZ SENSUAL, EL MANTEL, LOS BOMBONES? ¡LA ROSA! PENSÉ QUE ME IBAS A PEDIR MATRIMONIO O ALGO ASÍ- intenta reprimir el llanto.

- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero- la señala sin descaro- Tiendes a malinterpretar todo. ¿Luz ténue? No pagué el impuesto a la luz. ¿Velas? ¿Con qué piensas que me voy a alumbrar toda la noche? ¿Mantel? Es el único que tenía y la voz no es sensual, está ronca porque estoy resfriado. La rosa es artificial, mi hermana se la dejó olvidada - Kaoru no salía de su shock- Lo cierto es que los bombones si eran para tí, no quiero que me odies por esto Kaoru, yo te apre…cio… ¡OYE! ¿NO ERA QUE NO QUERÍAS LOS BOMBONES?- Enishi se dio cuenta que mientras hablaba la muchacha devoraba con hambre la caja entera.

- ¿No que eran para mí?- mostró sus afilados dientes- Escúchame Enishi, no pienso llorar por esto, no voy a darte el gusto. Puse todas mis esperanzas en esta relación y me gustas mucho- se sonroja furiosamente y lo agarra de los hombros- ASI QUE PIENSO RECUPERARTE- dicho esto lo empuja para marcharse de su apartamento.

- Kaoru…- él se quedó con la vista perdida.

Ella tomó el asensor y se encerró en éste. Pese a que pensó que hizo lo correcto, su cara mostraba lo contrario y en su mente se repetía la misma pregunta "_¿Por qué?_"

Había sido una cobarde. Debería haberlo golpeado, incendiado, destrozado, pero no hizo nada de eso, de hecho hizo algo peor: Dejó expuestos sus sentimientos claramente pese a que Enishi nunca le dijo tan siquiera un "te amo".

-Soy una tonta- se reconfortó a si misma abrazándose con fuerza mientras una lágrima bajaba de sus mejillas

**Fin del Flashback **

El solo recuerdo del hecho la hacía volver a llorar- Je- se abofeteó- _Prometí que no iba a llorar, aún no está todo perdido, al menos él no me odia. Dijo que nos deberíamos dar un tiempo y en ese tiempo cambiaré. Ya lo verá_- pensó animadamente forzando una sonrisa que terminó siendo de amargura más que de esperanza.

- Debo volver, ese niño educado debe estar esperándome para que le explique matemáticas- y dicho esto se levantó de su asiento de la plaza y se dispuso a dirigirse a su hogar.

* * *

><p>- Perfecto- sonrió frente al espejo. Sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas gracias al colorete y sus ojos perfectamente sombreados de un tono rosado.<p>

Esa mirada afilada, astuta y provocadoramente sensual se había suavizado dándole una apariencia frágil y sumamente femenina, pero aún así fuerte y calmada gracias al maquillaje.

Se ató su larga y negra cabellera en un rodete. Dejó desabrochada su camisa blanca casi traslúcida en la que se divisaba por debajo de ésta una musculosa ceñida al cuerpo con un escote decente. Arregló bien sus skinny blue jeans y acomodó sus botas marrones por encima de éstos.

Todo estaba perfecto: Ropa y maquillaje

Sonrió una vez más admirando por completo su imagen final. Su figura de reloj de arena dentro de un atuendo informal pero formal a la vez.

Por fin años de esfuerzos tendrían su fruto. Hoy iba a ser el gran día. El día en el cual Megumi Takani, cara de la empresa textil más importante de Japón firmaría el contrato que la llevaría a la cima.

Casi podía tantear los mostradores vacíos, stocks de prendas agotados y una importante suma de efectivo ingresando a los activos de su empresa.

- ¡Oneesan (*)! El chofer te espera abajo-

- En un momento bajo, Tsubame-chan – responde la pelinegra mientras se pone unos aretes y pulseras de platino. Definitivamente su karma había alcanzado la plenitud. Nada podría arruinar este día.

* * *

><p>-Y así se despeja "x"-<p>

- ¿De verdad, así de sencillo, Kamiya sensei (*)?- preguntó en su asombro un jovencito de no más de 14 años. Ojos grandes y cabello castaño claro.

- Hai Hai (*), Yutarou-kun (*)- sonrió la joven profesora- Las matemáticas son sencillas si uno se sienta a practicarlas todos los días. Con práctica todo tiene solución- le guiñó el ojo.

Yutarou se sonrojó- Muchas gracias, Kamiya sensei- tartamudeó con suma vergüenza.

- Oh vamos, eres un chico muy inteligente. No necesitas agradecérmelo, ayudarte es algo que me hace sentir mejor conmigo misma. Lo hago sin fines de lucro y por el simple placer a la materia. Y no me digas sensei, aún no lo soy hasta que ejerza- rió apenada.

- Está bien, Kaoru-san (*)- El muchacho sonrió con nerviosismo. La verdad es que él podía resolver sin problemas derivadas e integrales, el hecho de pedirle ayuda a la hermana de su amigo Yahiko era una simple excusa para poder acercarse a ella.

- Hey, ojos de gato ¿Qué hacés aquí?- Yahiko apenas acababa de llegar. Estaba repleto de sudor debido a las prácticas de fútbol en su escuela. Escuela a la cual Kaoru deseaba ser aceptada para poder comenzar a dictar clases de matemática. La chica solo rogaba que su curriculum vitae sea aprobado.

- Nada que te incumba, cara de mono- lo miró con desprecio. Si se llegase a enterar que gustaba de su hermana, Yahiko lo haría tragar el polvo o en el peor de los casos, su amistad terminaría en un cesto de basura. Claro que de las dos probabilidades él prefería no terminar herido a manos del pequeño pero fibroso muchachito moreno. Yahiko era muy fuerte.

- Oh, estamos susceptibles hoy-

- No molestes enano- se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a saludar a la jóven y futura profesora- Explica muy bien, Kaoru-san, me agradaría mucho si fuese usted nuestra profesora de matemática. Sería muy agradable- y dicho esto beso su mano.

El menor de los Kamiya miró la escena asqueado. Odiaba que su amigo se comportase tan refinada y cortésmente a veces.

- Pfff, me enfermas, ojos de gato- bufó intranquilo tratando de cortar el climax- ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó impaciente a su amigo

- N-N-No hay de qué- las mejillas de Kaoru se tiñieron levemente de rosa. El pequeño muchachito castaño era un encanto- _Qué lástima que sea mucho menor que yo_- pensó con resignación mientras que ambos niños se iban- _¡Dios, en qué cosas pienso! Todo esto es culpa del estúpido de Enishi, si no me hubiese dejado mis hormonas no estarían tan exaltadas._-

Dejó caer su cuerpo en el living de su casa.

¿Cuál era el problema con ella?

Siendo objetiva, no era fea, tampoco era una belleza pero fea definitivamente no era.

Tonta tampoco, o al menos eso creía, aunque el hecho de haberse recibido de una profesión no te hace listo, bueno, de ser así el caso, tal vez era una tonta con título.

- Tengo que analizar todas las variables cualitativas- bromeó internamente. Amaba las estadísticas pero a veces eran un dolor de trasero, sobre todo en lo que respecta al conteo de muestras ¿Cuántas mujeres son dejadas en un noviazgo sin antes perder su virginidad? – ¿Ninguna?- se respondió con una pregunta…

- Soy patética- tenía ganas de llorar. Gritar. Pero sobre todo **mejorar **y recuperar a Enishi.

(…)

Horas más tarde su mente era un caos de histeria. Necesitaba un descargo y no precisamente entrar a _Facebook_ y poner de estado "estoy mal" cual quinceañera en desdicha.

- Me pregunto donde habrá escondido Sanosuke el helado…-

* * *

><p>Llegó a tiempo. Hora en punto. Su cabello perfecto, ni un pelo fuera de su lugar. Tampoco su piel mostraba signos de grasitud gracias a la perfecta aplicación de maquillaje.<p>

Fue así como, sentada en el restaurante tradicional más caro de Japón, se dispuso a esperar a los inversores. Tenía que dar una buena primera impresión por lo que trajo consigo la conciliación bancaria de su empresa y demás papeles que mostraban en números exactos el flujo de dinero que manejaba su línea textil.

- Takani-san ¿cómo está?- Megumi divisó a un muchacho joven de cabello castaño corto y sonrisa apacible. Si mal no recordaba, debería de ser Seta Soujiro, el asesor contable de quién sería hoy su cita de negocios.

- Seta-san – la joven mujer hizo una leve reverencia- Parece que llegué primero- sonrió.

- Así parece Takani-san, por cierto ¿Cómo sabía… -

- …quién era usted?- terminó la pregunta como leyéndole al mente al jovencito- Una CEO como yo debe estar preparada para todo- iba a largar si característica carcajada al mejor estilo "ho ho ho" pero prefirió callarse y reír sutilmente. A veces su risa resultaba un tanto extravagante; Por eso era mejor comportarse lo más adecuada posible si es que quería un valor a depositar en su cuenta corriente.

- Ya veo- Soujiro se acomodó frente a ella- Al parecer los rumores son ciertos-

- ¿Rumores?-

- Si- levantó el dedo índice como queriendo explicarle algo- los rumores que dicen que usted es…-

- Astuta y bella como una zorra- el joven asesor contable fue interrumpido por un recién llegado. Un hombre de estatura mayor al 1'80 cm. Cabello oscuro y sujeto a una cola de caballo. De porte excelente y sonrisa petulante, sin duda era…

- Makoto Shishio…- Megumi arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado. Odiaba esa palabra, "zorra", y más aún si la usaban para referirse a ella.

Shishio la miró a los ojos y esbozó una mueca de diversión- Oh, tómelo como un halago, Takani Megumi. Soy muy elitista en lo que respecta a mujeres, así que si pienso que usted es los adjetivos calificativos que nombré, debería estar orgullosa- se sentó al lado de Soujiro mientras le hizo una señal a la camarera para que le tome su orden.

La mujer cerró los ojos. No soportaba la oscura y penetrante mirada de Shishio frente a ella. Trató de calmarse. No se iba a dejar intimidar por simples palabras- Me alegra que piense que soy bella y astuta- tomó el menú que le acercó la empleada del restaurante y comenzó a leerlo- pero no me gusta que me llamen "zorra". Suena demasiado ofensivo como para referirse a una dama, más aún a alguien con el que se quiera tratar negocios-

- Es usted muy directa, Takani-san- carcajeó Soujiro- Shishio-san simplemente estaba tratando de establecer una agradable conversación con usted-

- Oh, si quería charlar de temas amenos, podría darle mi número de celular o mi cuenta en alguna de esas redes sociales de moda-

- No puede con su genio ¿verdad?- Shishio prendió un cigarrillo mientras pedía sake a la camarera- Pero está bien, al menos es sincera. La verdad es que me interesa mucho invertir en la línea Takani. Los diseños y la comodidad de sus prendas son excelentes. De hecho, son muy requeridas en el mercado, fuera y dentro de Japón.-

El pecho de Megumi se hinchó de orgullo- pero… aún no dije que iba a invertir- casi podía sentir los ojos de aquel hombre bailando de diversión frente a la humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar al decirle que "tal vez" no depositaría dinero en su línea de ropa.

- Al parecer Hiko-san no podrá venir hoy- comentó Soujiro mientras revisaba su celular- Pero dijo que cualquier decisión que usted tome él estará de acuerdo- le comentó a Makoto Shishio.

- Muy bien- sonrió el futuro o no tan futuro proveedor- La verdad es que quiero hacer un negocio previo con usted- dijo finalmente mientras se servía el recién llegado sake. Acercó la botella para ofrecerle un poco a la joven mujer.

La apodada zorra negó con la cabeza- No gracias, no bebo ¿Qué tipo de negocio?-

- ¿No bebe? ¿Es que le molesta perder el control de usted misma?-

- No me gusta la gente que responde una pregunta con otra pregunta, Shishio-san. Y no, no bebo, no porque no quiera perder el control, sino porque quiero conducir bien sobria a mi casa-

- Yo podría conducirla…-

- ¡Suficiente!- Megumi se levantó súbitamente de su asiento- No entiendo de qué trata todo esto ¿usted me llamó para burlarse de mí?- estaba molesta. Muy molesta.

- Tranquila, señorita Takani- Soujiro trató de apaciguar las aguas- Estamos interesados en hacer negocios con usted.

- Pero nuestra política es, nuestros negocios son sus negocios- esta vez fue Shishio el que habló.

Megumi se fue sentando lentamente de nuevo. Sus pupilas estaban fijas en ese hombre burlón- ¿El punto?-

- Supongo que usted investigó bien a sus posibles provedores, ¿verdad?- la joven CEO asintió- Entonces sabrá que nos dedicamos a las redes sociales. Sitios tales como "solos y solas", donde la gente encuentra parejas de acuerdo a sus gustos. Arreglan citas y a la mayoría les va muy bien-

- Ajá. Si, he investigado sobre…-

- Muy bien- la interrumpió el hombre de cabello negro- pero lo que usted no sabe es que estamos trabajando en un nuevo proyecto-

- ¿Un nuevo proyecto?-

- Si, no es algo muy conocido aún. Pensamos darlo a conocer mañana por la mañana. Es de uso limitado porque aún está en modo de prueba. No podemos alojar a muchos usuarios hasta no ver los resultados- esta vez fue Soujiro el que habló.

- Usted sabe, estadísticamente hablando, necesitamos probarlo en la mayoría de gente que podamos-

- Aún no entiendo qué papel juego yo en todo ésto ¿O es que desean propaganda? Creo que podría incluir bastantes de manera sutil, debería hablarlo con el personal de marketing- comentó ella pensativa.

- Oh no. Nada de eso- rió Soujiro.

- No entiendo…-

- Queremos que usted sea sujeto de prueba en nuestro proyecto- dicho esto, largó una bocanada de humo. Los ojos de la CEO estaban perdidos, tratando de asimilar lo recién dicho por Makoto Shishio.

* * *

><p>- ¡Maldita sea, Jou-chan! Tienes 22 años. No puedes estar todo el día de vaga comiendo helado simplemente porque el estúpido de Enishi te botó-<p>

- Mírame- Kaoru sonrió desafiante mientras sumergía nuevamente la cuchara dentro del helado de chocolate- ¡Y no me botó! Nos estamos tomando un tiempo…-

- Ajá- Kamiya Sanosuke, hermano mayor de Kaoru, alzó una ceja.

- Mmph. No lo entenderías. Siempre tienes mujeres alrededor tuyo sin importar lo que hagas-

- Oye, no tengo la culpa de haber absorbido todos los genes buenos de la familia- le guiñó un ojo a lo que Kaoru le tiró con una almohada que había en el sofá. Para su desgracia, él la esquivó- En serio, no deberías preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas, tonta. Eres una chica muy bonita y no lo digo porque seas mi hermana-

- Mphh, lo dices por pena…-

- Por supuesto que no Kaoru. Yo creo que si te mostrases tal cual eres y dejases de fingir, encontrarás a alguien que se apegue a tu ritmo-

- Nadie quiere a una chica sin feminidad como yo-

- ¡Arght! Es por eso que no trato con mujeres. No entiendo por qué se echan tan para abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

- Lo dices porque nunca te despreciaron…

- Eso no es cierto- Sanosuke se despeinó su castaño cabello en señal de nervios- La verdad es que si hubo alguien…-

* * *

><p>Cof cof- tosió Megumi debido al humo del cigarrillo- ¿Cómo dijo?-<p>

- Oh, veo que tiene problemas de audición- sonrió con ironía- Se lo repetiré nuevamente: quiero que usted, Megumi Takani, sea sujeto de prueba en nuestro proyecto. Solo así aceptaré el invertir en su compañía.-

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ DICIENDO? ¡ESO ES CHANTAJE!-

- Cálmese Takani-san, aún no le comentamos de qué se trata nuestra oferta- trató de aminorar las aguas Soujiro.

- Por favor, cualquier cosa que salga de este tipo no puede ser buena- le contestó- Además no necesito su dinero- miró a Makoto Shishio despectivamente. Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y…

- Oh, parece que no comprende señorita. Si usted no quiere cooperar con nosotros, tal vez sea mejor que le preguntemos a otra persona- chasqueó los dedos-

- ¿Otra persona?- balbuceó la CEO.

- Así es… otra persona. Una persona dulce, servicial, cálida- Megumi se abrazó a sí misma, no sabía bien por qué pero sentía que Shishio estaba a punto de decir algo que le iba a herir el orgullo.

- ¿Alguien como?… - tragó saliva.

- ¿Amakuza Sayo, tal vez?- una mueca perversa adornó el rostro del hombre.

* * *

><p>- ¿No me vas a decir quién es la chica que te botó?- preguntó molesta Kaoru- ¿Ni siquiera para hacerme sentir mejor conmigo misma?<p>

- Es que no me botó, nunca supo lo que sentía por ella- Sanosuke estaba tirado en el suelo comiendo comida chatarra y haciendo zapping- Además, no estábamos hablando de mí, ese incidente quedó en el pasado. Yo sí lo superé, deberías hacer lo mismo- suspiró molesto.

- ¡Cállate! Esto es serio, no sabes cuánto esfuerzo puse en esta relación…-

* * *

><p>Takani Megumi subió a su limosina no sin antes despedirse de Makoto Shishio y Seta Soujiro.<p>

Tenía arremolinados sus pensamientos, la sangre en punto de ebullición y una idea en mente: Dar lo mejor de sí en ese estúpido emprendimiento del cual, muy estúpida ella, aceptó ser parte.

- Maldición…- echó su cabeza hacia el respaldo del asiento del vehículo y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Cómo le fue, señorita?- le preguntó su chofer-

- Podría decirse que el futuro de mi compañía está a salvo, al menos en corto plazo…- suspiró- _pero mi vida será un caos…_- pensó molesta mientra se mordía el labio inferior.

* * *

><p>Y fue así como Kaoru pasó la noche: Entre helado, <em>Cosmopolitan<em>, libros de _Chick lit_ y una enorme pena en su corazón.

Pero ya era un nuevo día y la noche anterior había recibido un llamado telefónico de la escuela secundaria "Aoi" que le comunicaba que había pasado la entrevista laboral en la cual se había postulado como profesora de matemática en dicho establecimiento.

- Lista- ató su cabello en una cola de caballo y se acomodó su ropa.

- Ne, Jou-chan (*). En hora buena. Tu primer día como profesora está a punto de comenzar – sonrió Sanosuke al ver a su hermana bajando las escaleras de su habitación.

- Parece ser que algo en mi vida marcha bien- sonrió con desgano.

- Tonta- Kaoru sintió como la mano de su hermano mayor le revolvió el flequillo.

- ¡Me estás despeinando!-

Él simplemente sonrió- Prefiero verte enojada a verte triste, apúrate que se te hace tarde-

- ¿Tú vas a algún lado?- preguntó ella señalándolo- Estás demasiado arreglado…

- Digamos que tengo una carrera hoy, y veo a una vieja amiga- le guiñó el ojo mientras ataba su infaltable listón rojo que tapaba sus cejas.

- ¿Una vieja amiga? Ya sabía yo que tanta chulería era por alguna falda…-

- Guárdate el sarcasmo para tus alumnos, te aseguro que los chiquillos de hoy en día necesitan mano dura- sonrió- Me fui- besó su mejilla y salió por la puerta grande.

- Mph…- miró su reloj- ¡Oh por dios, se me hace tarde!-

( … )

Ya se la veía venir. Esa justa conjunción entre la histeria y el hartazgo con uno mismo. Esa simple ira interna, semejante a un volcán en punto de ebullición, semejante a no encontrarle sentido a la parábola de su vida. Si, era una parábola, o estaba muy arriba o estaba muy abajo, con tantas idas y venidas que la hacían sentir como una completa histriónica.

Era el colmo de los colmos.

Su primer día como profesora suplente de matemáticas y la clase era un descontrol. Fijó su vista hacia ambos lados del salón: papeles volando por todos lados, pubertos excitadísimos golpeándose entre sí, jovencitas maquillándose, hablando de moda y de sus no tan serias "vidas amorosas".

¿Lo ven? Hasta esas niñas tenían vida amorosa ¿Y ella? ¿Es que Dios se olvidó de su suerte, se olvidó de lo buena y correcta que fue en la vida?

Ahora entendía por qué todos odiaban a Dios, por qué hasta tenía competencias eclesiásticas y fan club en contra de su persona.

- Kaoru-san, llame a la preceptora, estoy seguro que ella podrá calmarlos- y se oyó una voz. Así es, Kaoru había olvidado por completo que Yutarou estaba en la misma división en la cual ella fue asignada para dar clases de matemática.

- Yo…-

- Patético- bufó molesta una jovencita de cabello corto y media frente- Es inaudito que una profesora no sepa cómo manejar a sus alumnos-

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco. Esa niña había dado en el clavo pero eso no le daba derecho a hablarle de esa manera tan desfachatada.

- ¿Acaso estás celosa de la atención que le dá mi hermana a Yurarou, Uki (*)?- otra voz, pero ésta vez venía de afuera. Yahiko estaba en la puerta del salón de clases con unos papeles en la mano.

- ¡Cállate estúpido!- respondió ella sonrojada.

- Cállame- sonrió pedante él.

- ¡SILENCIO AMBOS!- gritó Kaoru harta de la bochornosa situación. Su grito hizo eco en el salón y todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para fijar su atención en ella. Uki se sentó en su pupitre un poco exaltada por el grito y Yahiko sonrió ampliamente- ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?- preguntó molesta a su hermano.

- Vine a traerte la lista de alumnos- suspiró el pequeño moreno mientras le entregaba unos papeles.

- ¡Qué tierno! ¿Era tu manera de husmear en mi nuevo trabajo?- fingió una voz dulce mientras le jalaba de las orejas.

Yutarou reprimió una risita y Yahiko lo fulminó con la mirada- Tonta- le respondió el menor de los Kamiya molesto mientras trataba de apartarla.

Kaoru sonrió contenta. Tal vez fue la intromisión de su hermano quién la ayudó, pero ganó un poco más de confianza y comenzó a tomar lista de apellidos para comenzar con la clase.

* * *

><p>- Me duele la cabeza- cerró ambos ojos y puso dos dedos en su sien.<p>

- ¿Para tanto?- rió una mujer de cabello castaño atado en una especie de rodete, rostro sumamente atractivo y ojos almendra.

- No es un chiste, Yumi, estoy hablando en serio- murmuró molesta Takani Megumi mientras se tomaba una aspirina- Ese hombre quiere matarme-

- ¿Makoto Shishio?- preguntó con sorpresa rememorando el relato de su amiga- Vaya, me gustaría conocer al hombre que te intimida al punto de ocasionarte jaquecas-

- ¿Intimidar? ¡Eso es poco! Prácticamente me extorsionó-

- No lo hizo- respondió Komagata Yumi mientras le echaba azúcar a su té helado- Te dio la opción de no hacerte cómplice de su plan-

- ¡A costa de invertir en la compañía de Sayo!- volteó los ojos sumamente molesta.

- No puedes estar enemistada con tu hermana de por vida…-

- _**Media**_ hermana- corrigió la de cabello negro.

- No entiendo por qué esa manía de fragmentar la empresa en dos-

- No la estamos fragmentando. Ella tiene su línea de ropa y yo tengo la mía-

- Megumi, si ambas se juntasen serían doblemente imponentes que por separadas. Además, por lo que veo Sayo no tiene problemas en hacer las pases contigo, aquí la única que vive en el pasado eres tú- Yumi sabía que a la CEO no le gustaba hablar de su familia, pero la verdad es que le parecía absurda esa disputa que tenía con su hermana.

- No quiero hablar de se tema, Yumi- contestó un poco cohibida.

- Como quieras, pero ya va siendo hora de que madures- se levantó de su asiento- Tengo una cita- le guiñó el ojo mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta ante la mirada de asombro de su amiga- ¡Oye! Me ofende su sorpresa-

- No lo tomes como una ofensa… es solo que pensé que-

- No voy a llorar toda mi vida por el papanatas de Usui- se adelantó la apellidada Komagata.

Takani sonrió genuinamente- Me alegro por ti, amiga-

- Y creo que deberías dejar tanta seriedad y conseguirte a alguien también-

- Me lo pensaré- suspiró un poco cansada- Pero por el momento quiero centrarme en este estúpido proyecto del cual ahora formo parte gracias a Makoto Shishio-

- Oh ¡Cierto! Aún no me comentaste de qué trata dicha tortura-

- Créeme. Es lo más ridículo de lo que me podrías ver formar parte. Básicamente…-

* * *

><p>- ¡Juro por Dios que lo detesto!- Ya era el recreo en la secundaria Aoi y a lo lejos, sentadas en las gradas, se podían divisar dos jovencitas de 14 años hablando.<p>

- Tranquila, Uki-san- la joven, que calmaba a la otra que estaba exaltada, era de porte elegante, cabello un poco más largo que el de la aludida y rostro bonito.

- ¿Es que no viste cómo me dejó en ridículo frente a toda la clase? ¡Maldito mono!- alzó su puño al cielo- Por cierto, me conoces desde los 9 años, Tsubame… Creo que ya va siendo hora de que comiences a tutearme- alzó una ceja, un poco sentida.

Takani Tsubame rió nerviosa- Es que aún no me acostumbro-

- En fin ¿Cómo pudo haber insinuado que yo estoy celosa? ¿CELOSA DE UN SEÑORITO FINO COMO YUTAROU?-

- Eres tan escandalosa, Uki- Yahiko se asomó por detrás de ellas. Había trepado hasta llegar al último escalón de las gradas que era en donde ellas estaban sentadas.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar enano primate!- Tsubame tuvo que sostenerla para que no se abalanzara hacia él y lo moliese a golpes.

El moreno rió ante la impotencia de su compañera de clases.

- No la molestes, Yahiko-chan- lo reprendió Tsubame.

- No he hecho absolutamente nada- cruzó sus brazos el muchacho- Y no soy _"chan"_ – la corrigió levemente sonrojado pero aún así un poquitín enojado.

La chica rió y por un momento Uki se creyó de más en ese extraño intercambio de palabras- ¿Cómo es posible de que a él lo tutees y a mí no?- puso los ojos en chiquito.

- Es que…-

- Conmigo tiene más confianza que contigo, media frente-

- ¡Repite eso mono!-

- Oh ¿y eso?- señaló Yahiko un papel rosado que estaba en medio de ambas chicas.

- ¿Es que quieres desviar el tema, mono?-

- Es una propaganda- explicó Tsubame tendiéndole el papel al de cabello negro- Una nueva subasta que está de moda en Internet. Hoy a las 00:00 hs se va a subastar una hermana mayor en el sitio web que figura en el papel-

- ¿Subastar? ¿Eso no es ilegal?-

- No si la persona está de acuerdo- respondió un poco más calmada Uki mientras se ataba una bandana en el cabello.

- ¿Tratando de ocultar tu frente?- preguntó éste ácidamente- Por cierto ¿De donde sacaste ese papel?- cuestionó nuevamente obviando el hecho de que insultó a la chica con la bandana.

- Lo encontré en casa- respondió la pequeña Takani mientras se acomodaba su falda al levantarse de su asiento- Creo que ya terminó el recreo- señaló el patio de la escuela, el cual se estaba despejando de alumnos.

Los otros dos la imitaron y se dispusieron a ir a clases.

* * *

><p>- ¡Jou-chan! Al fin llegas a casa, ya te estaba extrañando- Sanosuke estaba tirado en el sillón, todo despatarrado. Sin camisa, solo con sus blue jean desgastados y el cabello mojado.<p>

Ya había terminado el primer día de suplencia de la única miembro femenina de la familia Kamiya.

- Dás asco, hermano- lo miró ella despectivamente al llegar a casa y encontrarse con semejante cuadro- ¿Te duchaste?- preguntó mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa del living room.

- Sí, pero no dejé el baño mojado. De hecho, no me bañé aquí- respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

- No expliques más. No quiero imaginarlo- Kaoru puso cara de asco mientras trataba de apabullar pensamientos perversos de su mente con ambas manos.

- Pervertida. Tuve práctica, tonta. Estuve corriendo toda la tarde-

- Pensé que ibas a ver a una chica-

- ¿Quién dijo que no lo hice?- le guiñó el ojo y luego rió fuertemente- ¡Eres tan inocente, Jou-chan!

- Arght. Hay veces en las que me gustaría no saber tanto- suspiró un poco resignada mientras se soltaba el cabello.

- Vives en una familia compuesta por ¾ de hombres, tonta, acostúmbrate y sírvenos- ésta vez fue Yahiko el que habló y de paso le tiró todo su uniforme sucio del colegio- Lávalos bien-

- ¡Lávatelos tú!- le tiró el pantalón y la camisa en la cara al pre adolescente.

El pequeño tomó su uniforme muy molesto- la próxima vez no te ayudaré a imponer tu patética autoridad frente a tus alumnos-

- No necesitaba tu ayuda, enano- le respondió ella mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Sanosuke observaba la disputa divertido hasta que notó un papel rosa en el suelo- ¿Qué es ésto?- preguntó levantándolo.

Yahiko fijó sus ojos en el papel que sostenía su hermano y lo reconoció al instante- Ah, debe ser el folleto del cual nos la pasamos hablando con Tsubame y Uki en el recreo. Lo guardé accidentalmente…- comentó restándole importancia.

- ¿Tsubame? ¿Uki?- preguntó picaronamente el mayor de los Kamiya para molestar a su pequeño hermanito.

- Cállate, eres molesto tori-atama (*) -

- Yo también te quiero, monito- respondió dándole palmatidas en la cabeza al chico.

Kaoru tomó el folleto que tenía Sanosuke en las manos, le picó mucha más curiosidad saber cual sería su contenido que molestar a Yahiko.

- ¿Proyecto hermana definitiva?-

(…)

Y fue así como transcurrió la noche en la casa de los Kamiya. El padre de los tres estaba de viaje de negocios, por lo tanto no vendría a casa hasta la semana que viene y esa era la razón por la que Kaoru estaba a cargo de todo. No podía dejárselo a Sanosuke, él era demasiado despistado, además prácticamente se la pasaba corriendo en competencias o siendo cara de alguna marca de producto deportivo y no estando en casa.

Sin duda Sanosuke tenía un futuro asegurado. No era mal parecido, tenía una gran destreza para competir en las carreras automovilísticas y un cuerpo privilegiado. Sin olvidar esa personalidad, machista en su opinión, pero magnética para las mujeres.

Ella se puso su pijama y trató de conciliar el sueño durante algunos minutos.

Su mente seguía divagando en Enishi, los celos que tenía hacia su hermano mayor y la poca suerte de ser la única fémina en una familia repleta de seres del sexo opuesto.

- Al menos Sanosuke tuvo de eje a Papá. Yo tuve que ser "femenina" por mi cuenta- murmuró molesta mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada.

Ellos no tenían madre, ella había muerto apenas nació Yahiko. Razón por la cual Kaoru tuvo que aprender a comportarse como una señorita prácticamente sola. Aunque bueno, no tan sola, sus compañeras de escuela podrían haber sido un modelo de mujer para ella, pero aún así necesitaba alguna ayuda extra más íntima.

- Tal vez… si me hubiese comportado más como una mujer… Enishi no me hubiese dejado- fijó su vista al techo y trató de despejar cualquier sentimiento triste que le recuerde a la reciente ruptura que sufrió.

Prendió su celular para ver qué hora era- Las 23:45 hs…- aún no podía dormir. Estaba intranquila. De pronto por su mente pasó el folleto, si mal no recordaba, la subasta empezaría a las 00:00 hs- Tonterías ¿Para qué necesitaría una hermana?-

_Tal vez para recuperar a Enishi –_ la vocesita de su mente la interrumpió.

¿Estaba alucinando?Sea lo que sea, ya su cuerpo se había movido solo y sin saber cómo, prendió su notebook e ingresó a la página web que le indicaba el folleto.

- Veamos…- apoyó una mano en su mentón. Apenas ingresó al sitio web encontró un extraño logo rosado, éste constaba de un lápiz labial y un lazo rosado muy grande. A Kaoru le pareció una cursilería pero aún así clickeó encima de éste.

Ahora la página le pedía registrarse para poder participar en la subasta. No daban más información que la del papel que le encontró a Yahiko. Ni siquiera decía por cuánto tiempo alquilaría a esta supuesta hermana mayor…

- Es una locura. No creo que me la entreguen a mí, en fin, total es gratis y si hago un muestreo de las probabilidades de que yo pudiese ganar… no serían muchas- rió mientras apretaba "_Enter_" y dejaba signada su entera persona en ese remate.

_Continurá… _

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario <strong>

**Koishii:** Cariño. Mi amor.

**Onee-san:** Hermana mayor

**Sensei: **Maestro. Profesor

**Hai:** Sí

**-San y –Kun:** prefijo que denota respeto

**Nee:** ¡Ey!

**Jou-chan:** Pequeña dama. Damita. Así se refiere Sanosuke a Kaoru en el manga

**Tori-atama:** Cabeza de gallo.

**Higashidani Uki**: Hermana menor de Sanosuke en el manga de Rurouni Kenshin –no en este fic xD- Apodada media frente por él.

Notas de la autora: ¡Al fín lo terminé! Si bien no estoy muy conforme con el resultado del fic, estoy aliviada de que pude terminarlo. No son muchas páginas de Word las que me ocupó, fue más el hecho de que escribía y borraba todo el tiempo cada párrafo. Espero que la mayoría de los personajes estén en su carácter, si no lo están háganmelo saber por favor, lo que menos quiero es profanar la personalidad de ellos –Aunque siendo un AU (Universo alternativo) ya los profano bastante-. En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Ah, y lo olvidaba. Este año es enteramente propiedad de Rurouni Kenshin: Nuevos Ovas de la saga de Shishio, película live action y nuevo manga. Realmente Watsuki se pasó, si bien nos hizo esperar, valió la pena.

Ahora sí. C-ya ;)


End file.
